remember december
by Darksecretskeeper
Summary: Sonny and James were friends years ago in minnesota but now a wedding is coming and sonny will do the imposible to have James Back!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first crossover please be nice and sorry if the english is bad**

** the translate is not good so... **

So random cast was in the cafeteria as any normal day alone in that table missing person Sonny, she was in her dressing room, and newly directed to the coffee.

Nico, Grady, zora Tawny were talking until I arrive Chad always to boast about its program Mackenzie falls

Do you "you know what band will be the guest star in two episodes of Mackenzie falls?"

"ash not Chad who?" wonder Tawny

"Big Time Rush´´

``What who? ´´They asked in unison four

"Big time rush will be in my program" he repeated

"Don't say Sonny make it surprise´´ suggested Nico" Hey Chad are they here? "Wonder Grady

"No, they coming, tomorrow´´

"Ok tomorrow we bring she to the set of Mackenzie falls´´ said Tawni beating her hair

I should explain it, Sonny and one of the members of BTR were best friends in Minnesota until Sonny moved to Wisconsin, for some reason when Sonny return of the holydays, she became very sad, her friends tried to find out what happened but the only that she do was tell some stories of her and her best friend when they were children, the face of Sonny illuminated when she tell these stories. So her friends think that something very special for Sonny would be reunited with his friend.

**Next day **

The next day Sonny and Zora walked by the set of Mackenzie falls, Zora seceded from Sonny accidentally Sonny road aimlessly for a few seconds until she hear a familiar voice behind her.

"Sonny Monroe´´ she quickly turns to hearing her name

Sonny's pov

Can't be possible what is he doing here?.

"James, what are doing here?"

"Big Time Rush is invited in Mackenzie falls´´

"that ' s awesome´´ I try sound excited about it but part of me want hit him for what I did to me but time ago I but is better forgive and forget.

"I see you in so random you're good´´ obviously this moment is awkward and he try to be nice he should.

In that moment comes tawny with Logan and Kendall.

"Sonny and hi hi I ' m tawny´´ she introduces herself to James

"´hi i ' m James nice to meet you´´

"I know´´ she is nervous I know because she's licking his/her lips she do that always when she' s nervous but I can't blame her she s around 3 cute guys.

"hi! "Nico and Grady came with Carlos

"Hi guys ´´ greeted

"Hi!´´ we welcome to all almost at the same time

To continue throughout the afternoon was fun among us knowing us in the evening I discovered what my friends try my friends believed that if i saw James again I would be happy but they make mistake, dont misunderstand, I was very happy for a while but then came that fear to drop by the again.

Many should be confused should ask themselves what step? Well the last year for the holidays I went throughout the month of December to Minnesota with my family and I remember that the first week of December my parents reunited with parents of James and they were invited to a party I also went, was sitting boring between my parents and the parents of James until you saw it we had changed a lot but we recognized that same moment, clear that night very well spent it at the party, leaving most of the month the last day we went to a party and I don't remember well (maybe because I spend with the tequila), but I remember it was the best night of my life. He and I we could at least that I believed.

The next morning I woke up alone, with headache and without knowing how arrive there after a while I remembered everything I knew that my parents will be very angry that reaches the next day at home, but this was not the worst thing, these days try to call James but he didn't answered days later saw him on TV with a girl named Dana confirming their relationship

That's is the reason why went so sad to Hollywood now that I am alone with he I am nervous

"Sonny I have to tell you something´´

"What James´´

"I getting marry with Dana´´

WHAT?

**if you like it pelase rate a coment!**

** what would Sonny do about the wedding? **

**love and peace!  
**


	2. i hate her

**Remember December **

"I have to tell you something´´ Sonny"

"What James´´"

"I marry with Dana´´ getting"

WHAT? Are you serious?

"yes and I want to know what you think about it?

"James, you ' re toó Young "

"i know but we love each other´´

"its true you really love her?"

"yes ´´ his gaze was sincere there I realized that all those days together were only a game for him and Dana is what matters now for him" so you want my opinion? "

"You are my friend and I want your opinion´´

"I think you're are too young" _that you should not marry you and leave her_ "and you should think it very well´´ he look at me and nodded his head

Was not the best conversation actually was the worst thing to listen since my parents divorced, believe it! Being the only daughter and live that is not nice! But the boy who you think you love wants to marry a girl who does not know. is worse.

Next day

Today they start filming Mackenzie falls and I die of curiosity that will make them there.

Mackenzie to reach falls and everything was a disaster had people caring equipment for big time rush more obvious they would sing I stop is in the middle of the study i looked around and I saw sora with Katie, Kendall 'baby sis and it is better that I get close if they are together so I kept walking when I see to James with a girl she is blonde sure she is Dana .

James turn to look at me, and I turn to not come to me with she... but apparently that doesn't work because the first that he did was walk towards me with that slut.

"hi! She is Dana´´ Sonny

"hi nice to meet you´´ I said with a big fake smile in my face

Me too, James told me a lot about you ´´

"And what did he told you´´

"He told me that you are your best friend and you're very funny`´

"Well he never say a word about you before´´ said maliciously

"Yeah? Well…´´

"Sonny could show him the study Dana today´´ _I can't I'm very busy today to show the studio to a slut_

"yeah sure why not´´ I ' m so stupid

Dana and I we were seeing Big Time Rush in Mackenzie performance falls wasn't as bad as other times that invite people to makenzie falls because preferred regular episodes but since I broke with Chad I don't see Mackenzie falls. Afterwards I went to show so random study to Dana she was quiet until we come to my dressing room.

"wow the place is too big´´

"yes right?

"You know here between girls James is very nice! Really! I can't help myself thinking dirty things when I see him´´ comment and add a stupid frolicking

"Waiting you like him already know your personality?" i asked gently

"well he is boring but sometimes... There is not it! Just let that the is very sexy´´

"you BICHT!" oh no!

"What!"

"If you're a bicht and you do not deserve to James´´

"who do you think you are! For tell me I 'm a slut! ´´

"Someone with intelligence´´

"Yeah? I don't really get why you're mad? I just told the truth about James´´

"no, you didn't ' t he is most that a pretty face he's sweet, talented, valiant, funny is not the smartest but he is compressive

"You loves he´´ _why I didn't shut up_

"This will be so fun´´

"What?" asks totally confused

"take he away from you.


End file.
